That Blonde Boy
by ResDes2
Summary: To cut things short, this is a slash smut in which Harry and Cormac do some naughty things with each other. Hot. Fluff. Read and comment, telling me how to fix.


**Story time! All right. So, if you didn't know, I saw the HP6 midnight premiere the other night (w00t!), and while watching, I noticed the HOTTEST guy in the world. And his name is Freddie Stroma. I was utterly struck by his beauty (and how utterly sexy he is...). I did some research, saw him shirtless (I nearly fainted over how drop dead gorgeous he is), and found out he is a middle child!!! GO MIDDLE CHILDREN! At that moment, he got, like, a hundred times hotter. So I paired him up with Harry and here they are fucking for your (but mainly my) entertainment. This is pretty much just written because I wanted to write something about him. *girlish sigh coming from a sort of straight guy*. Long story, and if you really want to know about my sexuality, PM me. But now is FREDDIE STROMA NAKED SEX TIME.**

**POV=Harry Potter (who, actually, is also smexy...well, he's become smexy...)**

**PS If this is the most incorrect FanFic in the entire world, I'm sorry. I haven't read the book in a while and this is relied heavily on the movie. Any mistakes, please comment, and I will try and fix. Thank you for your time. **

* * *

Cormac walked over to me and leaned against my bedpost. There were a couple things odd with this picture. One was that I didn't really like him and I thought he knew that, but obviously he didn't if he was trying to strike up a conversation with me. Another was that I was surprised that my bedpost hadn't broken under the enormous weight of his muscles. The last odd thing about this?

He was shirtless.

A shirtless Cormac McLaggen loitered lazily against my bed, twiddling his thumbs, waiting for me to look up from the book I was reading. All he wore were some pajama bottoms, lightly laced around his waist.

Now I'm not going to say I didn't like this image. I bloody loved it. Thank God I had this book to hide the thing growing in my pants. I would have made my move by now, but as far as I know, he's as straight as a stick. And I didn't want to get kicked out of Hogwarts for sexual harrassment and homosexual behaviors, which honestly, is ridiculous.

I have to admit, he is good looking. Oh, who am I kidding, he's a bloody God! He's the most gorgeous man in the entire world. His short, wiry, blonde hair is possibly the softest thing I've ever seen. I've dreamed about just touching it and getting off at that. His brown eyes looked up into mine as his face pointed downwards and I felt this strong connection that made me feel like what I wanted was going to happen. I fantasized about him so much that the image of him is scarred into my mind. I pretend to hate him, but God, I would let him do absolutely anything to me. His palish skin glimmered so elegantly in this darkness as his Adam's apple stuck out so oddly seductively and his face looked so adorable.

I may sound like some horny school girl, but I don't care for one second. I'm allowed to feel like one when I'm around him. He's drop dead gorgeous. With that body, I would honestly let him do anything to me, as long as I got to watch him do it.

"So," he began with that illustrious voice, "how's Hermione?" Oh, of course, he has to ruin my dreams of sleeping with him by being heterosexual. "I haven't talked to her in a while, so I was wondering how she's doing."

"She's fine. Busy. You know," I told him to make him happy. I didn't want to hurt him. God, what the fuck is wrong with me?

"Oh. I've been working out, as you can see," he said. He points to his abdomen and says, "I got this body from gymnastics." He began to go on this long shpeel about himself and how awesome he is, but I drowned him out. All I thought about was him doing gymnastics. I imagined his shirtless bod flipping all around on the rings. I imagined him going up and down slowly, those large muscles flexing so large. His body upside down, completely stiff and straight, his back muscles just busting and straining. His stomach crunched up. God, his abs are heavenly. His everything is heavenly. I could just go on forever about his dips and curves and planes and everything, but I would just bore you, and I don't want to do that. And you have to see him to truly understand how amazing he looks.

"Yeah, all that work has been for quidditch, actually," he said, bringing me out of my fantasy of his naked ass showing (God, what an ass) as he stood on the rings, wanking and moaning and chanting my name, coming to climax, and spewing his jizz all over the mats below.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, and I was wondering what my chances are for being...Keeper?"

"I don't know..."

"Oh, well that's just what I came over here for. Was about to go shower, but I just wanted to find out my standings." His luscious voice echoed through the dead hall filled with no one.

"Oh, well, I don't know yet."

"Yeah, I'll be joining a quidditch team after I graduate."

"Oh, that's great," I said.

"Yeah. And are you?"

"Pardon?"

"Going to continue in quidditch after school?"

"I don't know. I'll have to see when I get there. You never know with me."

"You are the chosen one."

"That's what some say."

"Personally, I think it's a bunch of baloney."

"What?"

"You may be special and all, but the chosen one? I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I just don't think that you're going to be our utter savior of everything. Personally, I don't think that there is much to save."

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. I thought you said you came over here to self-promote yourself by showing your 'perfect' body to smooth talk me into giving you the Keeper position because I think you're strong. I didn't know you actually said that you came over here to call me a liar to my face."

"I just don't think he killed Cedric."

"Then who did?"

"I don't know, but he couldn't, seeing as he's not back and all."

"How do you know?"

"Where's your proof?"

"Is my story not proof enough?"

"How do we know it isn't just some story?"

"Why the hell would I lie about something this huge? I'm not the boy who cried wolf! This is the evilest person in the world!"

"Can we stop this? The sexual tension is kiling me."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you as horny as I am?"

I have no idea how, but this word suddenly escaped my lips. "Hornier." Without warning, he pounced on top of me. Luckily, I was able to throw my book out of the way in the nick of time, so as not to impale that divine stomach. His lips immediately attached to mine in this fury of sexual energy. His hands frisked me everywhere as he continued to move around snake-like, as if trying to get comfortable or trying to get at a better angle. His tongue impaled my mouth as his hands went up my shirt. His hands were freezing...and I loved it. He couldn't get my shirt off fast enough.

Half-naked, I finally realized the situation. He was so rough and so fast, I had no idea what was going on. Now only one word flowed through my mind, which was both the act we were doing and the only word I could form while feeling such extravagent things only dreamed of: fuck. His gorgeous abs rubbed against my stomach as he felt even more of me. My hands began to feel him and his perfect muscles (I just couldn't get enough of them) as I felt this rushed tango of hormones and confused feelings overwhelm me. Suddenly I was on top of him and my lips were quickly planting kisses along his neck.

My mouth went down further and further. My tongue flicked against his nipples, dark pink and oval shaped, hard from being frozen. I continued to go down, trying to get it all in in this confined time as I felt so enegized I could run a mile. I frisked so much, you could barely see my hands. I lapped his navel to make him squirm some more, watching me tickle him as his eyes shut closed and he whimpered, his gorgeous stomach and delicious chest rising up and down in this frantic motion.

And then I got down to the barrier. I wanted to pull down thos undies so badly and see the incredibly large bulge showing through those comfy pj's, but I knew this was a definite stop point. After this moment, we'd actually be having...sex. I spent a full millisecond thinking about that and then pulled them down.

To try and describe it would be a shame. So I won't. But I will say, it is the nicest cock I've ever seen.

I immediately grasped it. I then began to rub it. That became a wanking, and before I knew it, my pajamas were down, showing my large erection (which I was slowly rubbing) whilst his cock speedily slid down my throat. I'm not going to lie. It wasn't rainbows and unicorns. I actually gagged and it actually went down my throat and I actually couldn't breath. And it was actually the best thing in my life. I don't want to romanticize it because sex is rough and so was this, but God was it fantastic.

The shape and countour, not to mention the massive size was so overwhelming. The feeling of it, the soft, velvety skin wrapped around a rock hard erection as my tongue swirled around it, trying to get absolutely everything out of it. My mouth like a vacuum as his round head slammed into the back of my throat, causing me to feel this kinky pain as his shaft filled my entire mouth, his hands wrapped in my hair as he forces my face into his waist. His crotch slamming into my face as he desperatly fucked my mouth, his chest and gorgeous stomach rising and falling in a random rythym as his breathing hitched and broke as he moaned loudly from all of this pleasure I was giving him, and the satisfaction he was giving me back. I can't even form correct sentences thinking about it.

He suddenly stops me and goes, "Do you really want to fuck?"

"Isn't that what we're doing?" I asked. The force inside my mouth, it definitely felt like it.

"No," he said, "anal." The same rush happened, he pushed me onto my back, his body hovered above me, his cock at my entrance, and with no warm-up, he quickly began pushing in. The giant towered over me as he began to force himself into me, quickly gaining much speed and force. Again, I'm not going to lie to you. Sex isn't that romantic thing you think it is. At first, it felt like possibly the most painful thing in existance. I felt like my hole was being ripped apart with each thrust inside of me. I felt like I was never going to be right and that I'd never be able to have a good bowel movement. I felt like I was being stretched like crazy.

But then, when he changed position as he went down to kiss me, everything changed. My moans weren't of me being courteous and trying to hide my pain, they were moans of complete pleasure. It was the best feeling of my life. He was hitting this one spot that my entire body jolted. I was overcome by this feeling. My body was filled with this ecstacy. He continued to plow into this spot as he completely filled me in both my mouth and my hole. He began rubbing my cock with one of his strong arms, and I felt even more pleasure. We continued this motion for quite a while, my head slamming against the top of my bed as his sweat poured onto me, his overly hot flesh rubbing against mine as he continued still to plow into me.

"Fuck, you're so tight," he moaned as he broke the kiss, his lips just inches from mine, continuing to hump at speeds illegal on roads. "You're gonna make me come."

"Oh, me too," I said.

"Shit, I'm gonna come!" he yelled as he arched his back in pleasure. All of his muscles showed in their glistening glory, so utterly defined in this light. His chest stuck out wide as his abs stretched out. His pleasure trail went down to the patch of hair right above the sex organ ramming into my behind, causing me to feel things I never knew existed.

His rythym became irregular and rougher as he groaned loudly. All of his muscles flexed and his giant and succulent biceps got larger as he wanked me harder and faster. His thrusts had become extremely slow as he gasped and moaned and shouted swears as I felt a warm liquid shoot inside of me.

This caused me to start the chain reaction I knew he had felt. I gasped as I feel all the pleasures I and felt feel like nothing as something rose inside my groin that felt so amazing, it sort of hurt. All of this suddenly shooted out of me as I sort of felt relief within me. I actually exploded, my seed going everywhere. My come came out in waves, spraying both of us in furious shots. I stared at his unbelievable body as it happened as he said, "Come for me baby," continuing to plow into me, even though he was finished, a tired smile beginning to appear on those precious lips.

He fell on top of me and stared into my eyes. "That was fantastic," he said.

"It completely wiped me out," I noted.

"Then let's sleep." We wrapped up in each other and began to fall asleep as I thought how odd this all randomly came around out of nowhere and how shocking it was that he actually wanted to fuck me. I realized I was angry at him not that long ago. I actually wanted to rip his throat out earlier, and now I was cuddling against his naked body, falling slowly into sleep.

* * *

**All right, so the plot was sort of blah, but you gotta admit, that was pretty hot. Even I liked it. So comment and help me make it better. It needs to be edited. **


End file.
